1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid discharging apparatus and a method of discharging a fluid.
2. Related Art
Various fluid discharging apparatuses that discharge a fluid from a discharge port are proposed. For example, JP-A-2002-282740 discloses a liquid droplet discharging apparatus in which a plunger rod is caused to perform reciprocation in a liquid chamber as an accommodation unit, and thus a liquid is discharged in a form of droplets by extruding the liquid from a discharge port. A discharging mechanism of a fluid, which uses a moving object such a plunger rod in JP-A-2002-282740 may be applied to, for example, an ink jet printer which is a printing device that produces a printout by discharging an ink, or a 3D printer which is a three-dimensional modeling device that models a three-dimensional object by discharging a liquid material.
In the above-described fluid discharging apparatus, after a fluid is discharged, the next fluid may be hindered from being discharged by the fluid which has adhered to a circumference of a discharge port. In the fluid discharging apparatus, a technique of suppressing a fluid from remaining on the circumference of the discharge port after the fluid is discharged may be improved more.